1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle glazing panel cut out apparatus and method.
The invention particularly relates to a technique using a cutting wire in order to effect release of the glazing panel, such as a windscreen, from its mounted position in the vehicle windscreen frame. The technique and cut-out tool of the present invention is also applicable to use on other bonded glazing panels.
2. State of the Art
Prior art is known which uses wire winder spools mounted on a single tool in order to effect cut out of a vehicle windscreen or side glass. Exemplary arrangements are disclosed in, for example U.S. Pat. No. 7,618,023 and WO2006030212.
An improved technique and apparatus have now been devised.